Where the Heart Is
by Raye Sun
Summary: An encounter with a stranger in the woods leaves Hinata pregnant. Naruto tries help her through it, but he's dealing with his own demons. NaruHina -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi Hi! Raye Sun here. The plot bunnies in my brain were attacking me to write this story despite the fact that they seem to want to ignore my other story: Against All Odds. So, if any of you nice people want to pop over to my other Naruto story after you've read this and give me ideas, there will be cookies waiting for you! The title of this story comes from a pretty well known book/movie which happens to be one of my mom's favorites. Although I've never read the book or seen the movie, she's told me about it and the title seems to fit. Thanks! Please review!

"Human Talking"

'Human Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking**"

'**Demon Thoughts**'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Naruto characters but any original characters you see were created by ME!

**Warning: **Mention of rape! If you don't like it, don't read it! I will ignore all flames from people who were in too much of hurry to pay attention to the warning!

**Note: **This fic takes place when the rookie nine are seventeen. Naruto has brought Sasuke back to Konoha after defeating Orochimaru. Itachi is still alive and the Akatsuki have yet to be defeated. All the rookie nine (excluding Sasuke) are jounins as well as Rock Lee, TenTen, and Neji Hyuuga.

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

Hinata lay curled on the forest floor clutching her legs to her chest. Her clothing was ripped and barely covered her shaking frame. Tears streamed from her lavender eyes. She wasn't strong enough… She fought and trained so hard to finally achieve the rank of Jounin, but it wasn't enough… At seventeen, she was no longer the weak child her father thought her to be, but still… 'Naruto-kun will never want to look at me now…'

(Flashback)

Hinata was returning to Konoha after her first solo mission. It was a fairly simple scroll-retrieval mission but she had still encountered some enemy ninjas. She was less than half a day from the Village Hidden in the Leaves when she stopped to rest.

She found a dry spot to settle down and start a cooking fire. She sighed and leaned her head against the tree behind her as she waited for the fire to get hot enough. She had used up a lot of chakra in the past few days and was extremely low. Their information on the number of enemy ninjas had been wrong and Hinata ended up fighting many more than anticipated. She was able to beat them and retrieve the scroll, but not without expending huge amounts of chakra. Finally, this close to her home village, she could let her guard down a little.

A rustle in the leaves behind her made her spin around, kunai in hand. Her chakra was still too low for her to use byakugan, and she knew that if she had to fight, she would be at a big disadvantage. She waited in silence for a few seconds before the intruder made himself known. Two red eyes peered at her from the bushes.

Hinata's eyes widened in fear before the intruder rushed forward and knocked her unconscious before she even got a good look at him.

Upon awakening, Hinata knew instantly what had happened to her. The pain between her legs was proof of it. Whoever it was that attacked her, had also stolen her innocence. She curled up and cried.

(End of Flashback)

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

Sakura hummed to herself as she walked down the road leading away from the village. She was making her way to a spot in the forest where a lot of medicinal herbs grew. Life in Konoha had been pretty good the past few months. Sasuke was back, and even though he still wanted revenge on his brother, he was starting to acclimate to village life once again. He was under constant surveillance from the ANBU and was not allowed to leave the village, but Sakura had hopes that everything would turn out alright.

Since Naruto had returned from his training trip two years ago, he and Sakura had developed a sort of brother sister relationship. Sakura had come to see him as a very good friend. Naruto knew she still had feelings for Sasuke and realized that he never really loved Sakura like he thought he did.

Sakura's musings were interrupted when she picked up a faint and very distressed chakra signature nearby. It seemed familiar. Quickly, she ran into the forest in search of the signature. She came upon a clearing where she saw a young woman in ripped clothing huddled on the ground crying. She walked around to face the person and was shocked when she saw it was Hinata.

Hinata looked up at Sakura with tears running down her face. A silent message seemed to pass through the two as Sakura realized what must have happened. Sakura bent down and hugged Hinata tightly, letting the brunette hold on to her as she cried.

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

-1 Month Later-

Naruto frowned as he made his way to the Hyuuga compound. He was worried about Hinata. Ever since her mission a month ago, she rarely came out of her house. He had been to visit her almost every day since then but she refused to see him. He knew that Sakura knew something but she wouldn't tell him. She said it was up to Hinata to tell him if she wanted.

Naruto had realized a few months ago how he truly felt about Hinata. Sakura had been teasing Naruto about getting a girlfriend and had mentioned how Hinata always seemed to blush when he was around. Looking back on it, Naruto was amazed he never noticed it before. She was the only one growing up that never made fun of Naruto. She never put him down. She always encouraged him to do his best. Even after she found out about Kyuubi, she never saw him any differently. Thinking about her made him see what a wonderful person she really was. He wanted to tell Hinata how he felt but wasn't able to since she had cooped herself up in her house.

He knocked on the door to the Hyuuga compound and Neji answered.

"Back again Naruto?"

"How is she today? Can I see her?" he asked Neji.

Neji sighed, "You can try. I doubt she'll let you in though."

Neji allowed Naruto to come inside and led him to Hinata's room.

Neji knocked on the door, "Hinata-san, Naruto's here."

"I-I'm not f-feeling well r-right now." came the quiet reply.

"Please Hinata-chan. I just want to talk with you." Naruto pleaded.

'Hinata-_chan_?!' She thought excitedly. "N-not today. I-I'm s-sorry." she replied.

"Come on Hinata-chan. I'm worried about you. I haven't seen you in a month. Tell me what's going on." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed slightly, 'Naruto-kun's worried about me… But I can't tell him. If he knew, he'd never want to look at me again…'

"Hinata-chan, you don't have to tell me what's going on if you don't want to. I won't force you, but please, at least let me see you. There's something I need to talk to you about." Naruto implored.

'As long as he's not going to ask me then maybe…' "A-alright." said Hinata.

Relief flooded Naruto's face as the door was unlocked and he went into Hinata's room. Neji left them alone and went back down the hallway.

Naruto became even more worried when he saw Hinata. She looked thin and pale and Naruto could tell she wasn't feeling well.

"Hinata-chan, are you feeling alright? You look pale." Naruto said.

"I-I haven't b-been able to k-keep much d-down l-lately."

"Maybe you should see Tsunade-baa-chan."

Hinata shook her head, "I-I d-don't think it's that s-serious. W-what did you w-want to talk about?"

At this, Naruto looked down and Hinata thought she saw him blush a bit.

"Well… What I wanted to tell you was… I like you Hinata-chan. A lot. I was wondering if maybe you might want to go out sometime."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. 'He-he likes me! He's asking me out! Stay calm, stay calm, breathe…'

"I-I'd love to!" Hinata shouted out louder than necessary.

Naruto broke into a hug grin, "Really?! That's great! We should probably wait until you're feeling better though. Are you sure you don't want to see Tsunade-baa-chan?"

Hinata contemplated, "M-maybe…"

Naruto smiled at her, "I'm sure she'll fix you up in no time! How about I come over tomorrow around ten and we'll go together?"

Hinata blushed deeply, "O-okay…" 'Together!'

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

Tsunade frowned as she examined Hinata.

"Well, Baa-chan, do you know what's wrong?" asked Naruto

"Naruto-kun, can you leave the room please? I need to speak with Hinata-chan alone." Tusnade said.

"What?! Why?!" he argued.

"Now!" shouted Tsunade.

Naruto sweat dropped and ran for the door.

Tusnade turned to Hinata, "Hinata-chan, this illness I'm afraid has something to do with what happened to you last month."

Hinata paled and shook as her worst fears were confirmed.

"You're pregnant."

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

**Honorifics Explained (Taken from Del-Ray Manga):**

**-san:** This is the most common honorific, and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., or Mrs. It is the all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

**-kun: **This suffix is used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men among friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station.

**-chan: **This is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense od childish cuteness.

**-baa-chan: **This is used when addressing a familiar middle-aged or older woman, such as a family friend or relative.

**Author's Note: **Yay! Evil cliffy! Sorry it's not very long but this is about the length my chapters seem to turn out. Please review and let me know what you think!

-Hold's out cookies-


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Whew! I just started college last week and tonight I'm actually not completely exhausted! So, I decided to sit down and write the next chapter! Yay!

"Human Talking"

'Human Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking**"

'**Demon Thoughts**'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto characters but any original characters you see were created by ME!

**Warning:** Mention of rape! If you don't like it, don't read it! I will ignore all flames from people who were in too much of hurry to pay attention to the warning!

**Note:** This fic takes place when the rookie nine are seventeen. Naruto has brought Sasuke back to Konoha after defeating Orochimaru. Itachi is still alive and the Akatsuki have yet to be defeated. All the rookie nine (excluding Sasuke) are jounins as well as Rock Lee, TenTen, and Neji Hyuuga.

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

Naruto was even more worried now. After taking Hinata to see Tsunade, she had immediately asked him to take her home and wouldn't explain why she looked even more sick than she did before, or what Tsunade had told her.

Naruto was currently where he spent most of his free time, lounging on top of the Fourth Hokage's head on Hokage Mountain. As he stared up at the passing clouds, he felt his eyelids get heavier and was pulled into a light sleep.

Naruto woke up in his mindscape. The pipes that always filled the hallways ran along the walls and ceiling while a few inches of water filled the floor. This time, Naruto knew he hadn't come here on his own, he was summoned. A demonic laughter emanated from one direction and Naruto grudgingly made his way toward the cage.

Naruto glared at the demon fox as he stopped as close as he dared to the gate, "What do you want this time you damn fox?"

The Kyuubi only continued to laugh, "**I know you can feel it. The seal is growing weaker. Soon I will be free, and you will be dead.**"

"Fat chance. You think I'm just gonna let you get out?"

"**But I've already gotten out. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the hours you seem to be missing, or how lately you've been waking up in odd places?**"

Naruto had indeed noticed, and feared it might have something to do with Kyuubi, but had instead chalked it up to sleepwalking. Now he knew he couldn't deny it any longer.

"What have you done?"

"**Just took over your body for a bit. Only a little taste of the freedom I'll soon have. Don't worry, I haven't killed anyone. Yet.**"

Naruto growled, "If you hurt anyone...!" Naruto stopped. He felt a jabbing pain in his head as his consciousness was pushed back into the far recesses of his mind.

Kyuubi laughed, "**My turn.**"

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

Hinata returned home with the daunting prospect of telling her family about her current situation. Abortion was out of the question. Even if this was something she didn't want, Hinata wouldn't kill an innocent just because it stemmed from an evil act and a terrible memory. It wasn't the baby's fault and Hinata refused to deny it life simply because of the way it was created.

However, that still left her with how exactly she was going to tell her family. She decided to talk to Sakura about it. The two had become very close in the past few years and since she already knew about what happened, it would make it easier to tell her what was happening now.

Hinata then thought about Naruto. He had said he liked her. He had asked her out. It was all Hinata could ever wish for. Earlier that day, she thought that if she could hide what had happened to her, she just might be able to have a relationship with the boy she loved. But now, what was she going to do? There was no hiding a pregnancy, and even less chance of hiding a baby. Her future with Naruto was over before it even had a chance to begin.

As she once again curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep, she thought about how she was going to tell her family and how they would react.

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

Naruto groaned as he lifted himself off the ground. He was in a clearing in the forest. All the trees within a hundred feet had been slashed or burnt to ashes. He had a raging headache. Naruto had no idea how long he'd been out or how much damage had been caused, but he was determined to find out. 'Damn fox...'

In the back of his mind, the demon laughed, '**Soon**...'

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

(A.N. I was going to stop here but I decided not to, it would just be too cruel.)

Hinata woke up the next morning and walked over to Sakura's house. After fifteen minutes of stuttering, Hinata managed to tell Sakura what was wrong. She then spent the next fifteen minutes crying in Sakura's arms.

Sakura just rubbed Hinata's back trying to calm her down. The Hyuuga heiress was too good of a person to be put through all this. After Hinata calmed down, Sakura asked the question she had wanted to ask fifteen minutes ago, "What will you do?"

Hinata wiped her eyes and with much more stuttering told of her plans to keep the baby. Then, with a fresh new batch of tears rolling down her face, she told of her fear of her family's rejection and Naruto finding out after he had finally told her he felt the same way.

Sakura felt even more sorry for Hinata. Her belief in not harming the innocent wouldn't allow her to get an abortion, and to top it all off, the boy she had liked practically her entire life had just confessed at the worst possible time.

"Hinata, if you need help, I can go to your house with you and tell them."

This just made Hinata break down again and hug Sakura with a chorus of "thank you".

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

To say Naruto was relieved was an understatement. Other than that one area of forest, nothing else seemed to be harmed in any way.

Despite that, he was still faced with what he was supposed to do with a weakening seal. He made his way to Hokage Tower to see Tsunade.

After waiting a grueling half hour, he was let into the office.

"What did you need Naruto-kun?"

"You see Baa-chan, there seems to be some trouble with the seal. Kyuubi's been getting out."

"What do you mean getting out?!"

"The seal's weakened. I just found out that the recent blackouts I've been having are because he's been taking over my body."

Tsunade was panicked, "How long until he breaks free?"

"I don't know." Naruto's head drooped.

Tsunade massaged her temples, "Jiraiya's supposed to be back tomorrow. Come back here at noon and try to keep the demon under control."

Naruto nodded and made for the door. As he stepped out, he ran into Shizune carrying a load of files. Apologizing, he helped her pick them up and watched her continue down the hallway. It was then that he looked down and realized he missed one. About to run it over to Shizune, he stopped when he saw the name on the file: Hyuuga, Hinata.

Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the file. Perhaps it would explain why Hinata had been acting so weird the past month. He skimmed through the file and stopped at a line near the bottom: Pregnancy test - Positive.

Naruto dropped the file and ran as fast as he could out of the tower.

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

**Honorifics Explained (Taken from Del-Ray Manga):**

**-san:** This is the most common honorific, and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., or Mrs. It is the all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

**-kun: **This suffix is used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men among friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station.

**-chan: **This is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness.

**-baa-chan: **This is used when addressing a familiar middle-aged or older woman, such as a family friend or relative.

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another chapter done! I love evil cliffies, they're so fun to write! Please review or you may never know what happens next! Mwahahahaha -gag cough-


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I finally got an idea of where this story's going!

"Human Talking"

'Human Thoughts'

"Demon Talking"

'Demon Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Naruto characters but any original characters you see were created by ME!

**Warning: **Mention of rape! If you don't like it, don't read it! I will ignore all flames from people who were in too much of hurry to pay attention to the warning!

**Note: **This fic takes place when the rookie nine are seventeen. Naruto has brought Sasuke back to Konoha after defeating Orochimaru. Itachi is still alive and the Akatsuki have yet to be defeated. All the rookie nine (excluding Sasuke) are jounins as well as Rock Lee, TenTen, and Neji Hyuuga.

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

Naruto was once again sitting on top of the Hokage monument. Hinata is pregnant… That thought ran through his head over and over. Who was the father? Why did Hinata agree to go out with him if she was seeing someone else? Why did she look so sick and sad about it?

Maniacal laughter ran through his head. Naruto growled 'What is it this time?'

A sharp pain hit him square in the forehead and Naruto got his answer when he blacked out.

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

Hinata was curled up on her bed crying again. True to her word, Sakura had come over and helped break the news to her family. Their reaction was less than enthusiastic. They wanted her to get rid of the baby immediately. They had even gone so far as to set up an appointment a few days from now to have the procedure done.

She had absolutely no say in the matter. Her father had made all the arrangements and it was as if her opinion was never even heard.

A knock sounded on the door. "G-go away p-please." she stammered.

The door opened anyway. It was Neji, "Hinata-san, is there anything I can get you?"

She shook her head.

Neji sighed and walked into the room, closing the door behind him, "You really want to keep this baby don't you?"

Hinata remained silent but her answer was clear.

"All right. I'll help you." he said

Hinata looked up in surprise, "W-what do you mean?"

"I'll get everything ready. I know of a cottage at the edge of the fire country. I'll send a message to some friends of mine and they'll get it ready for you. Tomorrow morning, I'll sneak you out and you can stay there."

Hinata broke into a smile and hugged her cousin, "Thank you!"

Neji smiled, "Get yourself packed."

Hinata nodded gratefully as Neji left the room.

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

Naruto woke up in another clearing. Again, the trees and surrounding area were destroyed beyond recognition. He looked up to see the sun rising.

'Damn! How long was he in control?!'

Naruto picked himself up off the ground and made his way to Hokage tower, hoping Jiraiya would show up soon.

Three hours later…

Jiraiya was examining the seal on Naruto's stomach. "It's definitely weakening."

"Is there anything you can do?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm… I suppose I could try to fully assimilate Kyuubi's chakra into yours. That would prevent the fox from ever breaking free, but I'm not sure what kind of effects it could have on you."

Tsunade sighed, "We don't have much choice. If that's the only option, we'll have to try it. We can't have the demon breaking free. Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "Baa-chan's right. Let's try it."

Jiraiya started to draw various symbols along the room, all leading to Naruto who was instructed to lay in the middle of the floor.

Jiraiya finished and walked over to Naruto, "Get ready gaki, this might hurt."

Naruto braced himself as Jiraiya pumped his hand full of chakra and slammed it into the seal.

Pain like nothing he'd ever felt before overwhelmed Naruto's body. He could hear the fox roaring in the back of his mind. He could feel the demon's chakra being pulled away and becoming one with his own. Memories from the demon's long life filled Naruto's head until he was sure it couldn't possibly hold any more.

Naruto jumped up off the floor as the jutsu ended. He was breathing hard and staring at his hands. He had claws. Frantically he turned around and saw nine red fox tails coming out of the base of his spine. Two red fox ears sat perched atop his head.

Tsunade had a look of shock on her face and Jiraiya was half unconscious on the floor after performing such a difficult jutsu.

Naruto spun around and jumped out the window.

"Naruto wait!" Tsunade yelled.

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

Neji and Hinata were on the road. Neji had spent the previous evening shopping around and getting everything Hinata would need.

Hinata looked one last time at the village before setting off to the place that would be her new home. She had no idea how long she would have to stay there. At least until the baby was born, probably longer. Would she ever be able to come back home? Tears streamed down her face as she set off through the forest.

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

Naruto jumped through the trees. He was leaving. He leapt over the gate and sped away from the village as fast as he could.

'How could you? HOW DARE YOU?!'

The fox laughed in his mind, "All I said was that I hadn't killed anyone. I told the truth." he snickered.

Naruto growled. He had to get away. He would go anywhere else but he had to leave. When Kyuubi's chakra was merged with his, the fox's memories also flooded into his mind.

These memories included a time when Kyuubi took possession of Naruto's body. He had attacked a lavender-eyed girl outside of the village. And he had…

**(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)(NaruHina)**

**Author's Note:** Are you all in as much suspense as I am?! I take anonymous reviews too so make sure to review or I might leave it hanging here!


End file.
